Darkness and Light
by Cat O'Hara Butler
Summary: This started out as my ending to Phantom of the Opera that was going to just be a one shot, but then some friends of mine decided to help me and now the three of us are writing it together! Hope you enjoy! Review please.
1. Choices

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or characters.

Chapter I

I looked at Raoul, then back to Erik. My beloved Erik. I knew that I wanted to stay with him, but I was afraid of the darkness that he lived in. I didn't know if I could live without ever seeing the sun again. Could I really live in this cave of a home for the rest of my life.

"Of course you can Christine Daae, Erik has done it almost his whole life. And as long as you are with him does it really matter where you are or how much sun you see every day?" I asked myself as I again looked to Raoul and back to my Angel of Music. Raoul was sunlight and parties, he was fresh air and flowers, trees and birds. Erik was sweet music that touched my heart in ways that nothing ever had before. But he was also darkness and loneliness. But I loved him. How could I leave him to live this life alone? I couldn't leave him alone any longer.

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_what kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_you are not alone._

I had made my choice; I would stay with Erik, even if that meant darkness and living down under the city in this place. I would be with him, and that was all that mattered. I slipped the ring on my finger and kissed him. But wait, he was crying; he wasn't supposed to cry, this wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to take me into his arms carry me away, letting Raoul go. We were supposed to be together always. But he was crying. He was looking at me and his eyes were filled with love, and submission. What was he doing?

_Take her, forget me, forget all of this._

_Leave me alone, forget all you've seen._

_Go now, don't let them find you,_

_take the boat, swear to me, never to tell, _

_the secret you know of the Angel in Hell._

_Go now, go now and leave me!_

What was he saying? Leave him? No, I couldn't, I loved him. Didn't he know that? Didn't he know that if I left him my heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces? I had untied Raoul from the bars; I could hear the mob coming, they were getting closer. We had to hide. I couldn't let them find my beloved Erik. They would surly kill him if they did. But Raoul was pulling me towards the boat. He wanted me to come with him. How could I explain that I had to say here?

"Wait, just a moment Raoul. There is something I must do." I said as I walked back to where Erik was now sitting next to the monkey that I had woken up to on my first night in his lair.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade,_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

_Christine, I love you._

He sang in his sweet tenor voice that I had grown accustomed to. The last line tearing at my heart, making it feel as though it would burst with love for this man.

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me each night each morning._

_Promise me that all you say is true._

_Erik, that's all I ask of you._

I sang back in my high first soprano. He looked up and me, wonder written all on his face. He knew how I felt now. He had to know.

"Christine, hurry my dear, we must go before they get here. It's only a matter of time now until they burst in on us. And when that happens we may be in danger of being hurt or even worse." Raoul said from the boat on the lake. He was ready to go, all that was left was her. She went to the stairs that lead into the lake and onto the boat.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while, _

_please promise me you're try._

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons so do we._

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_you will think of me._

"Christine, what are you saying? Surly you're not staying here with that monster are you?" Raoul asked, shocked by even the thought of her not coming with him.

"Yes Raoul, I am, and he's not a monster. I love him, I'm not leaving him here to face that mob alone, or the rest of his life alone for that matter. He needs me and I need him. We are a part of each other now. As if we were connected by a string. We were meant to be together from the beginning of time." Christine replied. "Go, get out of here before the mob comes. We'll be fine here. We'll have each other."

"I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life Christine. Are you sure you don't want to come back with me? I can give you anything your heart desires. You will have a title." Raoul tried to bribe her to come with him. But it wasn't going to work.

"Do you think I'm so cheep that I would come with you just because you have money and a title? I overestimated you, I thought you were a true gentleman. I guess I was wrong."

"No, I think I overestimated you Christine. I thought you would see this monster for who he is, but evidentially I was wrong. You still think he's your father or your "Angel of Music", or some other such nonsense. When you come to your senses and see the killer behind the mask, I'll be at my house." With that Raoul got in the boat and pushed off; leaving me and Erik standing together, watching for the impending arrival of the mob that was after my beloved.

_Track down this murderer,_

_He must be found._

_Track down this murderer,_

_He must be found._

We could hear them getting closer and closer with each second that passed. Erik took my hand, and pulling me along behind him, be broke all the mirrors in the lair. After the last mirror had shattered he led me into a dark tunnel behind it, closing the curtain behind us. Just then we heard splashing, notifying us of the inevitable; the mob had arrived.

**A/N: **So, what do you think of my first try at FF? Do you think I should keep going? R and R PLEASE!!! Thanks!

~Cat~


	2. What is there to Rescue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters or songs.

Chapter 2

"What is there to rescue?"

We walked fast enough in order to get a fair distance away from the mob but soft enough so that nobody could hear out footsteps. Cold, spine tingling currents whisked through the tunnel and it smelt like damp moss and rotting rat. I did not dwell on that however because I was focused on holding on tightly to Erik's arm as he lead me down the pitch black, twisting path. There was one moment where the path slightly dipped and I lost my balance and my full grip on Erik's arm. I fell to the ground on my knees hearing skirt and skin scrape and tear against the cobblestone and wet moss cling and collect in my fresh wounds on my legs. To keep myself from smashing my face into the rock, I impulsively tried to cling on to Erik's arms, accidentally digging my nails into his skin, I cried out and Erik hurriedly bend down to scoop me in his arms. He immediately continued walking.

"Oh Erik! I have ruined any hope for our escape. Surely, the mob heard my voice echo off the walls! I am sorry!" I pleaded trying to keep my voice low.

"Christine, do not worry yourself. We are far enough away now," Erik soothingly reassured me.

I could not even see his outline in the dark but I felt his warm, arms clench around my lower back and thighs as he cradled me like a child. On my skin, I could feel the rough callouses on his hands made from long hours of playing the organ and gripping the ink quill pen to write his masterpieces. When I thought about his work and instruments back in the lair, my stomach twisted inside me.

"Erik! The mob will destroy your music pieces, everything you have ever worked for! We should stop and go back a bit. I know we can not be seen but I need to hear what they are doing in your home! What if they left after not finding you!" I said with panic straining my voice.

He stopped but did not turn. "Christine, we are not going back... now.. and I do not know if we ever will. Even if the mob leaves now, someone might return! I will not have you here either with the fire sinking through the floors about us and all I need.. all I care about.. is in my arms right now," he stated, his melodic voice swirling around me.

Meanwhile, in the lair, Meg Giry sat huddled in a corner gripping the Phantom's white mask in fear while watching the men and women demolish anything tangible. One young woman, who Meg thought to be here friend, found the Phantom's fresh stash of blood red, perfectly formed roses and smashed them under her feet smearing the pedals across the floor. "This is what I would like to do with his heart!" the girl screamed to nobody in particular. Meg couldn't watch them anymore. She closed her eyes tight hoping that the lightheadedness she was feeling would not cause her to faint. Suddenly, she heard the worried voices of her mother, Madame Giry, and the viscount, Raoul, coming closer. Before she could open her eyes, Madame Giry pulled Meg up and into her arms forcefully with cold, cracked hands. Meg's face was pushed into her mother's shoulder.  
"Mother, stop them! The mob has done too much!" she sobbed, flinging her arms around her mother's waist feeling the familiar brass buttons sewn down the back of her dress.

"Meg! How can you have come down here?! How did you find you way?! You have been disobeying my rules more and more lately! And to keep you safe, it will stop now from this moment! Now, you must tell me.. where is Erik?!" she said her usually calm voice, breaking up as she frantically looked around. Meg could only look dumbly at her mother, she had never heard of any man named Erik before. Had her mother started to lose her memory from the stress this was causing her?

"The Phantom, Meg! Have you seen them at all? And Christine?!" she added.

"I wish I did! I am so terrified for her! He has killed two men! It is not safe for her to be around him at all! What if he loses his patience with her, forgets himself and snaps her neck!! And weren't you here already?! Where did she go?! Why did you let her go anywhere without you?!" Meg questioned Raoul with tears streaming down her ash covered face.

"She wanted to be with him, it was entirely her choice! I was not going to force her against her will, we already have too many problems to deal with! She trusted him enough to believe that he would not hurt her but I believe she is in denial just like we all are going to turn out to be if we do not get out of here!" Raoul reasoned in a sharp and authoritative voice.

"We need to get everyone out of here, first! For their safety," Madame Giry pointed to the mirror covered mostly be a heavy, velvet curtain with pieces of jagged glass scattered about underneath it, "and ours.." she added. It was then, that the three of them began to lead the mob from the darkness out in to the early morning sky of Paris above them.

A/N: This chapter was written by a dear friend of mine who I'm going to call Lady Mary. I was stuck and she came and read my little chapter and said she would help out, and thus, this chapter was born!! I didn't even know anything that was going into this chapter and have changed nothing about it. All the credit goes to her!! =D Thanks girl!

~Cat~


	3. Tears

Chapter 3

Tears

Tear's came to my eyes as I looked at the man I loved. He was so perfect! Well.. I thought he was…

"Christine?" my Angel said softly, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes?" I said softly

"Christine, are you okay? Your crying."

"Oh," I tried to laugh some. "These are tears of joy" I smiled

"'Tears of joy'?" he said.

"Why yes! I am looking at the man I love! And I am overcome with love and joy." I put my arms around his neck, hoping he'd get the hint. I slowly moved my face to his, our lips almost touching. Erik closed the distance and kissed me tenderly. This kiss wasn't like the ones I had shared with Raoul. No. This kiss was filled with passion and love. Erik slowly pulled away, looking into my brown eyes.

"Christine," he started "this is what you truly want? To marry a wanted man? To always be on the run?"

"Yes" I said simply "I love you, and I'll follow anywhere you lead."

___________________________________________________________________________________

The morning air blows in Raoul, Meg and Madame Giry's face. Raoul took a deep breath and sighed.

"Raoul?" a small voice said "Are you okay?" Raoul looked at Meg and sighed

"I tried to save her… but… That monster has her under his spell!" Meg put a hand on Raoul's shoulder

"I'm sorry.." she paused "I guess she's not the right one for you.. I'm sure you'll find love again." Raoul looked at Meg's hand and moved away

"I should go" he said walking away.

Meg looked to her mother with a sad face, a single tear sliding down her face. Though her mother did not see it, due to the fact that she was talking to a police men, she could sense her daughter's hurt.

A/N: Hey! Guess what, I didn't write this one either! =D Nope, my dear friend captainichabodrainey wrote this one for me. =) But I think it's my turn to write the next one, so I better get to work! =D Review please, I'm sure that she would appreciate it and I know I would.

~Cat~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Erik?" I said softly as we stood together in the tunnels under the opera house we had both called home for so many years.

"Hmm?" He answered softly.

"Where will we go? Can we stay here do you think? Once they search, it should be safe, right?" I asked nervously. Erik pulled me into his safe warm arms and held me securely.

"I will take care of you, Christine." He said into my hair as he kissed my head. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my cheek against his hard chest. I could hear his steady heart beat thumping under my ear. I sighed, content to let him handle everything as I knew he would.

Finally the crashing quieted and we heard splashes from where the intruders were getting back in the lake and leaving. Soon we would be alone once more.

When all the noise was gone, and it was once more silent in the lair under the opera, Erik slowly released me from his arms and we walked back out into his home. Everything was in shambles, papers where all over the floor, ink was spilt on everything. Candles were broken, the pictures that Erik had so lovingly drawn and hung on the wall were torn down and ripped apart. His beautiful organ was smashed. The sight of my wonderful Erik's home in disarray like this brought tears to my eyes. I quickly reached for his hand and held on tight. I looked up at him to see him staring at the organ, tears falling down his cheeks silently. That was his world, his life, it was his escape from the cruel world that hated him. On it he had composed many beautiful pieces which he had taught me to sing. Now it was gone. I squeezed his hand, trying to give him comfort. Slowly we walked to the curtain surrounding the swan bed. Erik closed his eyes and pulled the cord to open it, revealing the bed, unharmed. It was like a haven in the mess that was my angel's home, and now my own as well. I gently tugged on his hand, prodding him to open his eyes. When he finally did he let out an audible sigh. I stretched up and kissed his cheek lightly, then went and lay down in the bed. Erik closed the curtain and lay down next to me, enfolding me in his arms. With the curtain closed to the outside world, and the mess of our home, Erik and I slept. We would deal with the rest later.

**Few weeks later **

I sat watching as the last of the chairs were installed in the opera house. I was surprised at how fast things could be cleaned up and made ready to go. It had only been three weeks since the fire, since I had lost Christine, the woman I had planned to marry. Now I had to sit here and inspect the rebuilding of the opera popular because I, Vis Count Raoul De Chagney, was the patron of the opera. I looked on as a small group of new dancers came on stage. Nothing new there, the opera was always getting new dancer for those who ran off with their lovers. That's when I saw her, a beautiful woman with raven black hair and stunning green eyes. She looked like a Goddess. I quickly jumped up and ran backstage to the stage managers to inquire after her name. They said it was Amaranth Destler. She was the daughter of Lord and Lady Dester.

I ran out of the opera and strait to the florist down the street buying a bouquet of daisies and hurried back to the opera. By the time I got back she was already gone. I went in search of her and ran into Meg Giry, Christine's best friend.

"Hello Ms Giry. Have you seen Ms Destler?" I asked her glancing around.

"No Vis Count, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?" She replied politely.

"Could you give her these for me when you see her please?" I thrust the flowers into her hands and left.

After Raoul left I went to the dormitories and left the flowers on Ama's bed. I could tell that Raoul.. I mean Vis Count De Chagney, was very attracted to Ama, and who wouldn't be? She was tall and thin and graceful. Her hair was long and wavy and black as midnight. Her eyes were the color of the grass in spring. She was a beauty to be sure. But there was something familiar about her, and I couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the intensity of her green eyes, or the wave to her black hair. I don't know.

I quickly changed clothes and quietly went down the stairs to the lake where I knew there would be a boat waiting. I had been to visit my best friend, and almost sister many times in the last few weeks, though it was always in secret. I couldn't let anyone know that I knew where Erik and Christine were at. He would be taken and put in prison, probably hanged. That would break her heart. So I kept my knowledge a secret. I didn't much approve of Erik, I thought he was crazed, but the way he looked at Christine, as if she were a the most precious thing in the world, it made me want to trust him. It didn't however make me any less wary of going down to their home alone. I had tried to get Christine to come back up top with me more than once, just for a visit, to see sun again, but she wouldn't leave Erik. So I finally stopped asking.

I finally made it to the lake and then to their home.

"Christine. Hello?" I called out.

"Christine is asleep, Meg." Erik said. I turned and saw half of his face lit by candle light. The other half, the half with the mask, was still in the shadows.

That face, why was it so familiar? Without the mask, it looked normal. Just like any other man. But he wasn't "just any other man", he was Erik. Phantom, Opera Ghost. He had many names. Christine proffered to call him "Angel". Raoul called him "Demon, and Monster". I called him nothing. Just Sir.

"I.. I will come back later then. I'm sorry in intrude." I said as I turned to get in the boat again.

"I will tell her you were here." I heard him say behind me. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. He was still standing in the half shadows. I nodded my thanks and left. How glad I was to be leaving too. I loved Christine, so any time I spent with her I was thankful for, but I wished we could meet above ground, where Erik couldn't go.

A/N: This one I wrote. =D Sorry it's taken so very long. I think LadyMary is writing the next one. =D Please review, I love to hear from you. Until next time,

~Cat~


	5. Ama

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and characters.

Chapter 5

Ama

As I walked into my dormatory and looked down the line of beds to my own, I saw a bouquet of roses laying neatly on my pillow, a small white card on top. Slowly I walked over to investigate. I had only been here for a few days, so who would send me flowers? Eagerly I picked up the folded card and read it.

_To Miss Amaranth Destler_

_Beauties for a beauty._

_Viscount De Chagny_

Quickly I closed the note as my eyes darted around the room, checking to see if anyone else had possibly seen them. When I was sure I was alone, I opened the card again and reread the name on the bottom. Surely I was reading it wrong. These couldn't be from the patron of the opera house. How did he know I was here, why would he send me such a lovely gift. I closed the card again and pulled out a box from under my bed, laying it on my bed and popping the latches so it would open. Inside were my few personal belonging that I had brought with me, as well as a small amount of money from my father. I was an only child, and as such, spoiled by my parents. Which explained my presans at the opera house as a ballarina instead of a guest as I had been so many times before. My parents thought this some whim that I would grow out of the same as a dislike of a certain food. But that was where they were wrong. I was devoting my life to dance. I loved it. Couldn't live my life without it I thought. And so, it was here in this box that I laid the card; carefully covering it with a scarf so that were someone to open this box, it wouldn't be blaringly obvious sitting on top. After closing the box and pushing it back under my bed I turned to inspect the roses. They were, as I suspected, of the best quality. What as I to do with them though? Surely I couldn't just leave them here, Madame Giry wouldn't aprove I was sure. I would have to trash them. I sighed. They were so lovely though. I wished there were a way to salvage them. Maybe I could get by with just keeping one. I could cut the long stem and hang it under my bed where it couldn't be seen to preserve it's color, then I could store it away with the note in my box. That's what I would do. Quickly, so as not to be seen, I chose the most perfect of the beautiful roses and snipped off half the stem, before hanging it under my bed. Then I gathered the rest of my beautiful gift and took them outside to dump them in the trash. Just as I was about to throw them away, I saw a group of small children playing in a ally. Quickly I rushed over to them smiling as I heard their cheerful laughter. The children were all dressed in rags, most of them barefoot even in the cold. I cleared my throat and they all spun around, stairing at me. They looked as though they would run away from fright.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. But I thought you might like some flowers." I said quietly, holding out the bouquet. "They were a gift to me, but I have to get rid of them; I was going to trash them until I saw you. Would you like one?" Slowly I pulled out one of the roses from the bunch and held it out to a little blonde girl who couldn't have been older than 5 years old. She was small and ragged looking, but her eyes were that of someone who already knew trouble and pain in life. Slowly and tentivly she took the flower from my hand and held it up to her nose before smiling at me. All the other chilren then came to collect their flower as well, all of them smiling sweetly as they thanked me and walked away. As one boy walked off, I heard him mention to his redheaded comrad that his mother would love the flower and that he would give it to her. I smiled myself and walked back into my dormetory.

Three months later

"Ama, my petal, I have something I need to talk to you about." Raoul said quietly to me one night as we lay under the huge branches of the weaping willow where we spent most of our time.

Since that first bouquet of flowers, Raoul and I had spent many eavenings and Sunday afternoons here under this tree. This was where we shared our first of many passionate kisses, where we talked of our days, and the plans for tomorrow.

"Yes Raoul?" I said sitting up some and looking at him.

"Well," Raoul said, "I love you. I love you very much Ama. In fact, I want to marry you. So, would you do be the great honor of becoming my wife, and the Vicountess De Chagny?"

By now there was a small black box holding a large diamond ring in his hand, extended out towards me. I stared at it in dumb shock for what seemed like minutes.

"I… I don't know what to say Raoul…" I replied, still shocked that he had proposed.

"Say yes." He whispered quietly into my ear, his warm breath wafing over my cheek and neck.

"Yes." I replied automatically, giving it no more thought.

Quickly he slipped the ring on my finger, before raising my hand to his lips and kissing it, then leaning in and kissing me, pressing me on my back.

This wasn't the first time Raoul had kissed me as such, and as much as I enjoyed his kisses, it never felt right. I was sure that it was just my nerves or my sheltered upbringing though. This time, I kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik had bought me new dresses and shoes, stocked his home with only the food I enjoyed the most and even let me touch his organ and sheet music anytime I wished. He also found a oak dresser in the opera storage that he brought down just for me to house my new clothing and also the few possessions that I have received throughout my childhood. I arranged them on top of the dresser with the utmost care. Erik came in to our bedroom just in time to see my finished product. I had my father's miniature portrait and gold cross necklace that he gave to me the night he passed away. There was also my first pair of pointe shoes and the doll Madame Giry gave me the night I came to my home at the opera. She looked liked me and I had named her Samantha, my favorite name for a girl. Erik folded his hands on my stomach as I stepped back in to his arms and we both admired my things.  
I turned around in his arms to face him.  
"Erik, is it time soon for us to marry? All I want is for you to call me wife. We could get married right here, in our home, and just have a priest perform the ceremony for us alone."  
"Christine, my love, I am going to make our wedding special just for you. I promise you, it will be soon, but it will not be rushed, either. Check the tiny box in Samantha's hands."  
I spun around in shock, looking right at the doll. He had some how put the box there without me knowing only a few moments before, perhaps when I had been facing him and his hands were behind me. I giggled like the girl I still was, picking it up in excitement. As I opened it, I started to cry. The light bounced off the crystals of the engagement ring illuminating it like the thousands of candles Eik used to light his lair. I allowed him to slip it on my finger and whisper in my ear simply,"Soon."

Part 2, Ama's POV

I sat on my bed in the ballet dormitories. For once the room was completely silent seeing as all the other girls were at practice. I would be reprimanded by Madame Giry later but really she would let me get off more easy than if one of the other girls missed her class. This was because I was the best of her dancers, everyone knew it, even Meg. I looked at Meg's empty bed beside mine which had been untouched for a couple of weeks now. She told me she was going out to some cottage in the countryside which I thought she needed to desperately. She had been acting so strange especially when she had to inform me that the flowers left on my bed one night were from Raoul, the Viscount De Chagny. It was because of Raoul that I was sitting here right now, pulling the engagement ring box in and out from underneath my pillow. I felt like I was going to fall forwards and collapse on the floor at any moment. Raoul had proposed to me too soon. Honestly, I had to tell him that he didn't deserve to have someone that couldn't feel for him in all the ways of true love. But at the same time, I could not hurt him, I deeply cared about him. It hurt my heart every time I pictured his drooping face when I finally get up the courage to tell him. But how can he not see that we were not perfect for each other.  
Evert outing he had together was awkward except for when we kissed. Even though he was the first man that ever kissed me, it felt natural once we got into it the very first time. But we couldn't base our relationship only off of heated moments such as those. To be honest, he was starting to scare me. Raoul is a good man but when he kissed me, I could feel the animal hunger that let me know he wanted more from me. I felt an overwhelming sickening feeling and clutched the ring tightly. I needed to tell him the next time I saw him that I could not be with him, but he could have all the friendship from me that he wanted. He was kind enough to give me time to think my decision over but really it had been decided since the moment he gave me the ring. For now, I just had to get out of this room. I pressed the ring into my palm and ran down the hallways not thinking about where I was going. I stopped when I saw a man talking with the managers. He looked to be a bit younger than me and had he ever bathed before? He looked like he had been on the road for some time.  
Suddenly, he glanced right at me having the nerve to take me all in. I made a quick decision and shoved the ring on my finger. He saw the ring and then looked down at his own hand which had a wedding band. He rubbed the band and looked at it in confusion. What ever his problem was, he was a freak and I was not going to stay around him. As I turned away from him and headed back down the hall, I tried tugging at the ring but it was stuck. I continued to try not looking where I was going. I ran right in to Raoul himself. I looked up at him slowly, having an out of body experience. He gave me a questioning look and I knew it was the moment to explain.

Meg's POV  
I sat in the bed of my room at the bed and breakfast I had been staying at for the past couple of weeks. The people who worked it could not be more friendly to me. But at the moment, none of their smiles and warm words would be able to cheer me up. I reached under my pillow and pulled out the most recent letter Raoul had given to me. Just as I started to read it, Vicki, the young house maid here who I had developed a friendship with, came in with my breakfast. She could see I was frowning and came over to me, putting the tray down and taking my hand in hers.  
"Meg, you have not seemed like yourself for the past five days and I see the biggest change in your behavior when you are reading that letter from Raoul."  
Vicki had never met Raoul, but she had heard me talking about him quite enough and knew we had been corresponding back and forth because she would deliver the ones sent here from him. I patted the bed for her to lay down next to me while I explained the letter to her and after some convincing she did it. I explained that in it, Raoul had told me he was the happiest he had ever been. This was because he and Ama were going to get engaged. And to top it all off, he told me in the end that he would always need the comfort and advice from his dearest sister, he was referring to me of course. That was not what I wanted to be referred to. I wanted him to know about how strong my love was for him.  
After I finished explaining the contents of the letter to Vicki, I started feeling tears pour down my cheeks. Just as Vicki started to comfort me, we heard a knock at my door and Vicki went to answer it. She came back holding a letter and quickly took it to me. I knew it was from Raoul and as I opened and read it, I became just as excited as Raoul had been in his last letter to me. Ama had refused him. I immediately took out paper and poured out a rush of sympathetic emotions to him, wanting to be able to comfort him like no other. After I finished writing, I daringly signed it "Love for you always, Meg" and sprayed it with a hint of my perfume. Lastly, I concluded the letter with a short note at the bottom telling him to visit me as soon as he could. I had a feeling that he would come to have the feelings for me as I did for him. This time, he wouldn't be Christine or Ama's Raoul, he would be mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so this isn't really a chapter as you can see. My friends and I have taken a good look at this story, and at where we know it is going to go (since it's all planned out already due to our Role Play) and have decided that we are going about it all wrong. This story should be written in the POV of Raoul De Chagny; where as I had originally started it in the POV of Christine. Because we will be basically rewriting the first few chapters that we have up, we are just going to start a new story and forget about this one. Note that the first few chapters will be very close to the originals, just from a different POV and there will be some added parts, and some parts taking out. So, if you have subscribed to this story, we apologize for the any inconvenience, and ask that you please read our newest story, we are sure that if you liked this one, you will like the new one even more, and it might be less confusing… Thanks again for all your reviews, favorites, and subscriptions!

With love to all my readers,

~Cat~

Here is the link to the new story….

.net/s/6705705/1/Memoirs_of_a_Count


End file.
